


"I want to run away with you."

by pass76



Series: 30 DAYS, 30 FICS [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, M/M, Party, kinda slow burn ???, kissy kissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass76/pseuds/pass76
Summary: “You’re beautiful too, y’know?” Derek asks.“Only sometimes,” Stiles says.21•26





	"I want to run away with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for posting late. I have been so busy holy shit!!! Another one should be up tomorrow (should being the key word) but I am going to try my hardest to make it happen!!
> 
> Anyways a little of college Stiles and older Derek, enjoy!

Derek was standing in the corner of a large living room with a beer in hand. Apparently they were throwing a party for Stiles’ twenty first birthday and Derek was invited. Derek chose to stay out of everyone’s way, standing silently in the corner, sipping at the beer in his hand not really paying any attention to anyone.

The house they were in was large and had Greek letters all over the place so Derek assumed they were on Greek row. The more and more people that started to flow through the doors the older and older Derek began to feel.

He was a twenty six year old at a college party. He should have been out with friend his own age but it seemed as though this lot was the best that he could do.

Not that he was ashamed, he loved his pack. They had become family now that Laura was dead and Cora had moved. There was no place that he could ever imagine himself ever being. Beacon Hills and the pack that protected it was home.

“What ya doin’ all alone over here in the corner bug guy,” Stiles slurs as he makes his way to Derek through the couple groups of girls he was hiding behind.

“Observing,” Derek says, watching as Stiles reaches out for his arm to steady himself before braining himself on the floor.

Stiles eyes finally see his beer can and a shit eating grin spills across his face. “You’ve been drinking,” Stiles says, swaying.

“Yes, but clearly not as much as you,” Derek says, steadying Stiles once again.

“I know, I’ve had a lot,” Stiles whisper yells and it’s Derek’s turn to smile at Stiles. “Did you get the werewolf kid,” Stiles stage whispers again, cupping his hands around his mouth when he says werewolf.

Derek thinks it’s the cutest thing that he has ever seen, Stiles over half drunk and whisper shouting. Something inside Derek swoops real low before he has to tame it and keep himself from doing something inappropriate and stupid.

Stiles leans his forehead on Derek’s chest for a moment, his heart rate picking up before standing back up straight and shaking off whatever episode he just had. “Hey Mr. Big, Tall, Wolfy Derek, would you mind helping me to the bathroom? I have seem to have forgotten where it is.”

Stiles is now leaning almost all the way on Derek, Derek wouldn’t have let him go by himself even if he begged. “Yeah, sure,” Derek says, setting his too warm, half drunken beer down on the nightstand before grabbing Stiles waist and dragging him towards the steps to bring him upstairs.

“Hey Derek, can I tell you something?” Stiles stage whispers again.

“Mmm,” Derek hums, paying more attention to making sure he and Stiles got up the stairs okay without falling face first.

“I didn’t think you were going to come. Erica said that you would but I didn’t believe her,” Stiles says, now looking at Derek and relying on him solely to get them up the stairs. “I thought that you didn’t like these sort of things, that you’d rather be at home,” Stiles says, laughing and throwing his hands up in a small victory when they finally reach the top step.

Most people tend to think that Derek is that way, and for the most part he is, but what no one realizes is the lengths that he would go through to make the others in his pack happy. Derek knew that if he came that it would be all he would need to do to make Stiles happy, so he wouldn’t have missed this for the world.

“Why do you think that?” Derek asks, opening up a door to his right only to see a few people making out in there, he closes it as quickly has he opened it.

“I think you would be so cute in glasses,” Stiles says, bulldozing right over Derek’s question. “I just think you like us more than your solitude,” Stiles says, pointing at a door on the unlit part of the hallway. “I think that’s the one,” Stiles says.

Derek steps forward and tries it, the door is unlocked and when he sticks his head inside he (thankfully) doesn’t see people making out all over the place. “Come on,” Derek says, guiding Stiles into the room and then closing and locking the door before taking him to the bathroom.

Stiles uses the restroom and when he comes out makes a beeline for the bed. “Hold on Stiles,” Derek says, trying to grab his waist before he could flop down on the bed. He fails.

“Don’t worry, I know the guy that stays in this room. This won’t bother him at all,” Stiles says, spreading out like a starfish over the bed. “C’mon Der,” Stiles says, patting the area of the bed next to him.

Derek smiles but hides it from Stiles, flopping down on the bed beside him.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, just looking at the ceiling before Stiles reached for Derek’s hand. “Derek, I’m so glad that we met,” Stiles says, turning in his side to face Derek. Derek does the same.

“Why’s that?” Derek asks, fiddling with the finger of the hand that Derek was holding.

“Because you’re pretty and helpful and honest, ad kinda fun to be around,” Stiles says, smiling at Derek. Derek can smell the slight thickening of his smell. He was aroused.

“I’m afraid you’re the only one that thinks so,” Derek says, still fiddling with his fingers.

“Nah,’ Stiles says, shaking his head. “I know for a fact that Erica loves you probably just as much as she loves me,” Stiles says, breathing through his nose for a second.

“So you and Erica huh?” Derek asks.

“Yes, the only ones that should really matter anyways,” Stiles says, finally looking up to meet Derek’s eyes. They were so close that Derek could almost count Stiles eyelashes.

“You’re beautiful too, y’know?” Derek asks.

“Only sometimes,” Stiles says.

“No, all the time,” Derek corrects. Derek thinks about kissing him for a split second, about what his lips and tongue would taste like. Whether he’d be salty or sweet, or if he’d taste like beer, or if he would taste like the little caramels that he was always popping in his mouth. Derek would love to find out.

“Kiss me,” Stiles says, his own eyes lingering on Derek’s lips.

Derek is hesitant for a split second before sealing his lips with Stiles’. Turns out that he’s salty and sweet. Derek can’t taste any sign of beer but there is a heavy taste of ginger which must have been whatever he was drinking. His lips are soft and his tongue just as velvety, making Derek want to have it in his mouth forever and ever.

When Derek pulls away and opens his eyes he sees that Stiles’ are still closed, his face split into a giant grin.

“I want to run away with you,” Stiles says before letting his head fall on the pillow and shutting his eyes.

Derek does the same, still clutching onto Stiles’ hand. “Yeah,” Derek says, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remeber this Derek and Stiles is the same as lat part, just at a different time period. 
> 
> I'm so tired and cannot wait for next weekend!!!!


End file.
